winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Las chicas del Club Winx
Las Chicas del Club Winx (Las Chicas del Winx Club en España, The Girls of the Winx Club en Inglés y Le ragazze del Winx Club en Italia) es la canción de cierre de las temporadas 1 y 2 de Winx Club. Letra |-|Español Latino= Winx, las chicas del Club Winx... Amigas y además tan unidas, verás somos las mejores es Club Winx Winx, el Club Winx, energía del Club Winx, bajo el signo de Winx ¡Club Winx! ¡Club Winx!. Winx, las chicas del club Winx amigas y además tan unidas verás, el grupo ganará as chicas del club Winx felices siempre estarán que hacia el cielo volar ¡Es mágico sentir que es nuestro Club Winx!. |-|Español de España= Las, las chicas del Winx Club Amigas solo Corazón que late somos Winx Un abrazo mágico el Winx Club Las, las chicas del Winx Club Unidas por el Mismo Destino somos Winx Fantásticas Las, las chicas del Winx Club Amigas solo Corazón que late somos Winx Un abrazo mágico el Winx Club |-|Inglés= 1ª Temporada We're The girls of the Winx Club We're best friends and our hearts will beat as one Yes that's us We're the girls of marvelous Winx Club Winx Winx Club Energy The Winx is warm Under the sign of the Winx Winx Club Winx Club We're The girls of the Winx Cub We're all tied to the same fate together We're the girls The wonder girls That's us The girls of the Winx Club So happy to be flying from heaven to earth This magic feeling This is our Winx Club 2ª Temporada We're the magical Winx Club The wonder girls That's us, Yes we're best friends Our hearts beat as one We're The wonderful Winx Club We fight from star to star Over mountains and seas Here we are We're The wonderful Winx Club We fight from star to star Over mountains and seas Here we are the magical Winx Club Especiales We're the magical Winx Club The wonder girls That sun says we're best friends from heart Bein' as one Bloom: "Word of Winx" Musa: "Pump up the volume" Tecna: "Logical right" Aisha: "Energy" Flora: "I vote for Winx" Stella: "Beautiful things must stay together" "Winx" "Winx Club" We're The wonderful Winx Club We fight for stars to stop over mountain and sea Here we are We're The wonderful Winx Club We fight for stars to stop over mountain and sea Here we are the magical Winx Club |-|Italiano= Serie Noi ragazze del Winx Club Amiche! Un solo cuore che batte Siamo noi! Un abbraccio magico e Winx Club! Bloom : Parola di Winx Musa : Alza il volumeee! Tecna : Logico no? Energiaaa! Flora : Io voto per Winx Stella : Le cose belle devono stare tra le cose belle Together : Winx! Winx Club! Noi ragazze del Winx Club Legate dallo stesso destino Siamo noi! Fantastiche... Noi ragazze del Winx Club Felici di volare Tra stelle e città Un abbraccio magico e Winx Club! Soundtrack Noi ragazze del Winx Club Legate dallo stesso destino Siamo noi Fantastiche Noi ragazze del winx club Amiche un solo cuore che batte Siamo noi Fantastiche Se tu lo vorrai ce la farai Tirerai fuori da dentro te La forza che hai nel cuore E inonderai d’amore L’universo anche tu Un sogno da dividere Insieme a noi se tu lo vuoi Per vivere felici nei giorni Noi ragazze del Winx Club Legate dallo stesso destino Siamo noi Fantastiche Noi ragazze del winx club Amiche un solo cuore che batte Siamo noi Fantastiche Tu la luce in più che illuminerà La strada e ovunque si vedrà L’energia salirà E pioggia diventerà Dal cielo poi cadrà su di noi Bagnate balleremo aspettando il giorno Unite noi E una nuova alba nascerà Noi ragazze del Winx Club Legate dallo stesso destino Siamo noi Fantastiche Noi ragazze del winx club Amiche un solo cuore che batte Siamo noi Fantastiche Noi ragazze del Winx Club Legate dallo stesso destino Siamo noi Un abbraccio magico è Winx Club Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:The Girls of the Winx Club it:Le Ragazze Del Winx Club Categoría:Canciones de cierre Categoría:Canciones de la 1ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de la 2ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones